


a menace at the sky

by dogmat



Series: snk drabbles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mostly Dialogue, Oneshot, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, eren has a fear of thunderstorms, jean comforts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmat/pseuds/dogmat
Summary: Eren has a fear of thunderstorms. Jean comforts... kind of.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: snk drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124
Collections: Just sum of ma fav Aot Fic





	a menace at the sky

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off of Emily Dickinson's 'A Thunderstorm'! I know, unoriginal, but I thought it would sound interesting!
> 
> A Thunderstorm:
> 
> The wind begun to rock the grass  
> With threatening tunes and low, –  
> He flung a menace at the earth,  
> A menace at the sky.
> 
> The leaves unhooked themselves from trees  
> And started all abroad;  
> The dust did scoop itself like hands  
> And throw away the road …
> 
> There are no warnings! Except... maybe inaccuracy? I don't know, several houses have gone up in flames in my neighborhood, but I didn't know animals died... but I guess they did, so I included it. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“That’s some horrible thunder,” Connie muttered under the bedsheets. He let out a quiet yawn. “Can’t sleep.”

“Be quiet,” Reiner mumbled back. He added, “And close your eyes.”

The thunder crashed and lightning lit the darkened barracks for a moment. The sound was loud, and for a moment, Jean thought he heard whimpering, but he quickly squashed down the thought and snuggled deeper into his bed.

“Shit,” Jean hissed quietly. He couldn’t sleep. 

_I can’t sleep._ He thought. He squinted at the darkness. _I thought I saw someone…_

“Can’t sleep?”

“ _Shit!_ What the fuck _—_ ”

“Shut up!”

Jean scowled at Eren. “‘kay,” he whispered. “But what the actual fuck are you doing in front of me?”

There was a pause before a quiet, “Couldn’t sleep.”

Jean snuggled deeper into his sheets and he turned away from the brunet. “Go away.” He opened a tentative eye and jerked away when he saw a distinct face _right in front of him_. “What the fuck?”

“Can you _not_ swear and wake everyone up?”

“Then _go away_!”

“I can’t sleep!”

Jean scoffed. “Go bother your boyfriend, then! Not me! I’m trying to sleep!”

He could hear a mocking laugh from right beside him and resisted the urge to punch the brunet. “Armin?” Eren’s voice was disbelieving as he spoke. “He’s not my… boyfriend. And he’s asleep.”

“ _And_?”

“And?” There was a pause. “He’s scary when you wake him up at night.” 

_That, I can believe_ , Jean thought. Slowly, he turned his face to the brunet and scowled when he saw that he hadn’t moved a single inch away. _More like closer_ , he noted.

“Why are you still here?” He grumbled.

“I can’t sleep.”

Jean stopped for a moment. “Don’t tell me that you’re afraid of thunder.”

“I’m-I’m not!” Eren stuttered.

Jean gave the brunet a look that he was sure Eren saw, because moments later, there was a soft, “Well… I am.”

And Jean immediately _choked_ , and Eren mistook it for laughter.

“Don-don’t laugh!”

“I’m not!” Jean hissed back. “How can you kill Titans when you’re—” he gestured towards the window.

As if summoned, another round of thunder and lightning crashed and lit up their room. The deafening roar was much closer than before and Jean’s body was tight as he thought of the storm landing nearby. _Wait a minute._ Tight? He looked down and gaped.

“You’re really scared,” Jean said in astonishment. “... why?”

Eren shrugged. His arms were still around Jean’s torso and he had jumped on the bed when the storm crashed in fear. His legs were folded beneath him and Jean could make out the slightest color on the brunet’s cheek. However, the boy stubbornly held the other boy despite the storm subsiding.

“When the Colossal Titan appeared,” Eren began—and he sounded extremely reluctant as he spoke. “There was a flash of lightning… and…”

_Oh._

_Of course,_ it was about Shiganshina. Of course.

Eren continued, “And in the fields,” he visibly trembled. “There was a really loud sound and lightning crashed, and a house nearby went up in flames and-and the animals were all dead,” he took a breath. “Armin almost died.”

“Oh.”

There was an awkward pause before…

  
“I’m… I’m sorry,” said Jean.

“You’re welcome to say—if you’d like.”

Eren shrugged, but he didn’t refuse. Instead, he scooted over to the space Jean had made and dove under the cover.

“‘S warm,” Jean heard Eren mumble. “Did you know corpses are cold?”

Jean shook his head, but he was sure that the brunet didn’t see it—as Eren was currently under the covers and embracing Jean’s torso rather uncomfortably—so he said, “No,” before adding, “It’s a good thing that I’m warm, then.”

And _boy_ , did Jean not expect Eren to simply say, “Yeah.” Before falling asleep.

* * *

“Were we deceived?”

“Nah, don’t think so.”

A gasp.

“Then-then why-”

A hum.

“It is strange.”

“We were being lied to all this time?”

Jean suddenly groaned and the voices ceased at once. He blearily opened his eyes and was met with most—if not all—of the boys crowding his bed, his sheets long forgotten on the ground, showing Eren _still_ hugging him. 

_Shit._

“Oi,” he hissed as he shook Eren’s shoulder. “ _Oi_.”

Armin appeared from the side and shook his head. “You need to do something drastic.” He looked at Eren with an undiscernible look.

“Drastic?” Jean repeated. He glanced back at Eren and marveled at how different the brunet looked while he was asleep.

Gone were the harsh lines and scary aura that surrounded the smaller boy, replacing it with a drooling teenager. As much as Jean hated to admit, Eren _was_ attractive, and if it wasn’t for his temper and his constant expression, he was sure that Eren would be extremely popular. The brunet’s face was relaxed and his eyebrows weren’t furrowed. His mouth was slightly open and _wow_ Eren’s eyelashes were long.

Connie whistled. He sang, “Jean and Eren, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S—”

“Shut it!” Jean snapped, blushing furiously as he shoved Eren as hard as he could, only to wince at how much he miscalculated the boy’s grip. 

Reiner sighed, his hair in a mess and yawning as he gave Jean a look. “I’d wish you didn’t lie to us, Jean,” he said disappointedly.

“Wha-”

The other boys hummed in agreement, especially Floch— _you little shit!_ And it took Jean a few minutes to realize the meaning behind the boy’s statement.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Jean yelled. He jabbed a finger at Eren. “This idiot shoved me and made himself comfortable in my bed!”

They obviously didn’t believe him.

“Mn? Wh… ‘m I?”

And it took Eren exactly 3 seconds to open his eyes, jump, kick Jean, _and_ jump back to his bed before he began to scream. 

* * *

Jean glared at his torso, or more specifically, his _bruise._

He knew not to underestimate Eren’s grip anymore. Especially after being the receiving end for several hours as the storm continued to make itself known by crashing almost _constantly_ for the remainder of the night.

* * *

And then Survey Corps happened and he thought about how ironic Eren’s fears of lightning and the lightning that constantly followed with every transformation were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Don't expect a lot of fics with ships, because I absolutely SUCK at writing them no matter how many different ideas I may have. Anyway, how was it?


End file.
